Bid Time Return
by CarolineElizabethMorgan
Summary: WARNING! ALTERNATE ENDING! RE EOC Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

1912

Elise was devastated. The man she loved had just vanished. She was so confused. How could he just leave her like that. Now she had no one. Jonathan had left with the company the night before and Richard was who knows where. She was stuck at The Grand Hotel with nowhere to go and no one to turn to. Wherever Richard had gone, she wished she could've gone with.

---------------------------------------------------

Three Years Later 1915

Elise McKenna Collier Hayden never thought she could love again. But then she met William. About three years earlier, Elise had discovered that she was with child. She didn't know what to do. She was pregnant and alone. But like I said, then she met William. He was nice, smart, handsome, and he didn't care that she was carrying another man's child. She didn't love Will like she loved Richard, but Richard jr. needed a father. Just Six Months after she met Will, he proposed to her. She was still not over Richard but accepted thinking of the baby. Just after they were married, Elise explained to Will that she couldn't be with another man. William understood having lost his wife to another man the past year. They both agreed to remain married, but thought of eachother more as brother and sister. Richard still of course needed a father. Richard Jr. was almost two and a half and as healthy as ever looking just like his father.

-----------------------------------------------------

1979

Richard Collier couldn't believe what had happened. He was sure he checked his pockets before he left. He was almost positive. Elise McKenna was the love of his life. He knew that they were meant to be together. She was amazing. As he sat by the the window of his hotel room, all he could see was Elise. All he could remember was their last few hours together. It all kept replaying in his head. He had tried to go back but the first trip had taken too much out of him. All he wanted was to see Elise one last time, just to say goodbye. If he gotten to hold her and kiss her and tell her that he loved her one last time. At the moment he was remembering the last time that he had held her in hi arms. it was just after their lovemaking. She looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes and told him that she never wanted to leave his side. That had almost brought him to tears, knowing that someone could love him that much. Now all it was, was a memory.

----------------------------------------------------

Three years later 1982

Richard was exhausted. He honestly felt like he hadn't slept in three years. He knew he should be over her. He knew he should've been over her a long time ago, but he just couldn't let go of her, not yet. About three years previous, he had almost died. He had been right on the brink of death. He was sure he would've died and almost wishes he had, if it hadn't been for the blasted doctor. He got there just in time to get enough oxygen into him. Right at this very moment, he was reading the paper, looking more at an article that he felt drawn to so he started reading. The article was titled, William Hayden Dead at Age 96. Wow he thought, that's old. the article read:

William J. Hayden, age 96 was found dead at his home in Chicago yesterday. Hayden didn't appear to have any physical wounds so it was assumed that he had just died of old age. Hayden's wife, Elise Mckenna Collier Hayden, died in 1979, peacefully in her home. (A/N I didn't know if she died at Mrs. Roberts house or if she died in a hotel room) Their son, Richard Collier II, age 69 is currently living in Springfield in a small cottage. M.T. Jensen

Oh My Gosh thought Richard. I can't believe Elise got married. And she had a son. What he didn't know was that, that very son was looking for him at that very moment.

--------------------------------------------------

A/N I knowe really weird but I wanted a plot twist.

Disclaimer : Somewhere in Time Belongs to Richard Matheson and Jannot Swarc. I own nothing. I wish I did so I could cahnge the ending though.

Based on The Novel Bid Time Return By Richard Matheson

The next chapter should be out in the next week. RandR!

Thanks!

WL700


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hey everyone, I don't know if anyone out there remembers this story but I am in the process of wirting and getting chapter 2 up on the site. If you're still with me, thanks, and if not, I understand.

Thank you,

CarolineElizabethLautner

Formerly,

WingardiumLeviosa007


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this has taken so long. I wrote this chapter two years ago but I misplaced it and just found it when I was cleaning my room. I also want to say that i don't know how old Richard is supposed to be in the movie, so I am just going to say 30, so in 1982 he would be 33.**

**

* * *

**

**1982**

Richard Collier Jr. was on the hunt. At 69 years old, that was relatively risky considering that the person that he was hunting for was his father. his 33 year old father. Now Richard Jr. found this whole idea pretty unbelievable and insane and would honestly have rather just left the issue alone, but he promised his mother, on her deathbed, that he would look for his real father.

**

* * *

**

**1982**

Richard Collier was confused. Why would Elise name her son with another man after him? Did she mean to torture him? To remind him of what could have been if he would only have emptied his pockets? All he wanted to do was lie on his bed and go back to her. But he knew he couldn't. He knew that the impact would likely kill him, and to tell the truth, he would rather be dead than without Elise.**

* * *

**

**1979**

Elise Mckenna COllier Hayden was contemplating the way that she would tell her son about his father. But really, how do you tell your son that his father is younger than him, about 30 years in fact. He would likely stop believing his mother and claim that she was insane. This could be a difficult journey, but if it meant Richard meeting his son, it was well worth it.

* * *

**So I'm really sorry this is so short. I am facing a little bit of a block as to how Richard should meet his son. If anyone has any ideas, please review.. Thanks!**

**CarolineElizabethLautner (Prev. WingardiumLeviosa007)**


End file.
